Tu me prêtes tes cahiers?
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Chloe était sacrément gonflée de lui demander ses cahiers à deux mois des examens !


Disclaimer : Life is Strange n'est pas ma propriété, mais celle de DONTNOD.

Résumé : Chloe était sacrément gonflée de lui demander ses cahiers à deux mois des examens !

Note de l'auteur : Cet écrit n'est pas à prendre au sérieux ! C'est une parodie, en plus d'être un peu une song fic, parce que la parodie de Dragostea Din Tei est juste tordante, que je l'avais en tête depuis un moment, et que j'ai juste envie de faire du léger. Et puis, ça colle avec les personnages que je vais utiliser, puisque les trois se connaissent et deux d'entre eux ont même été dans la même classe. Donc merci de ranger vos tomates! Quoi que.. La tomate, c'est bon pour la peau... Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que c'est une parodie, donc c'est pour rire !

 **Tu me prêtes tes cahiers ?**

Le téléphone de Warren sonna. Chloe Price. Elle avait réintégré Blackwell deux ans auparavant après avoir été suspendue. Depuis, malgré son caractère toujours aussi rebelle, elle réussissait, par miracle, à ne pas redoubler, alors qu'il devait l'admettre, elle n'en foutait pas une en classe. Il décrocha.

\- Allo ? Tenta-t-elle  
\- Ouais ? Répondit-il  
\- C'est moi.  
-Qu'est-ce tu veux ?  
-J'suis dans le caca ! Les exams, c'est dans deux mois, j'suis à la rue j'le sens trop pas !

Il ne répondit pas. Il aimait bien Chloe, sincèrement. Il aimait son style, elle était fun, en tout cas, quand il l'entendait, car ils n'étaient pas spécialement proches, mais si elle ne se réveillait que maintenant, c'était un peu con.

\- Allo ? Insista-t-elle  
\- Quoi ?

\- Allo ?  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- J'ai besoin de tes cours.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Elle venait en classe pour ne pas se faire virer pour absentéisme, elle ne fichait pas le brin en classe, mais elle ne notait rien, ne faisait pas ses devoirs, enchaînait les mauvaises notes, en bref, elle jouait les plantes vertes et elle osait lui demander ses cours, à deux mois des partiels, parce qu'elle allait redoubler et parce qu'il était bon élève ?! Il aimait bien Chloe, sincèrement, mais là, c'était gonflé ! Déjà qu'ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment ! C'était bon ! Il n'était pas le cerveau de service ! Il voulait bien aider mais il n'était pas une bonne poire non plus !

\- Non. Lui lança-t-il  
\- J'ai besoin de toi ! S'indigna-t-elle  
\- Je t'ai dit non !  
\- Je t'en prie aide moi ! Si je gruge pas, je l'aurai pas ! Cette année en cours j'ai rien glandé, non j'ai rien glandé ! Non j'ai rien glandé !Aux exams je vais me faire recaler ! Plaida Chloe

\- Bien fait !  
\- Mon année, j'vais la retaper ! Mes parents ils vont m'exterminer, me dilapider, j'vais me faire démonter !Cet été ils vont me faire réviser ! Mes vacances seront toutes niquées !Allez !

Il mourrait d'envie de lui rétorquer qu'elle ne faisait que récolter ce qu'elle avait semé. Elle commençait vraiment à lui prendre la tête.

-Non ! Répéta-t-il  
-S'il te plaît !

Il pouvait presque sentir son regard de chien battu au travers du téléphone, un véritable tour de force.

\- Tu peux te gratter.  
\- Sois cool.  
-Je t'ai dit non.  
\- Ma poule.. Allo ?  
\- Ah t'es reloue!  
\- Me la joue pas !  
\- Je sous un tunnel, je capte pas !  
\- Allo? Allo ?

Warren perdait patience alors que sa colère montait.

-T'avais cas bosser feignasse ! Finit-il par lâcher.

C'était méchant, mais ça faisait du bien !

\- Fais pas le salaud! Mon poto !Je te file mes skuds !  
\- Non !  
\- Mes revues pornos.

Il avait honte d'admettre qu'il était presque tenté de dire oui.

\- Ma meuf et tout mon bédo!

Il entendit Max protester avec véhémence à l'arrière. Il l'avouait, il avait des sentiments pour Max. Mais il la savait heureuse avec Chloe, aussi, la friendzone lui convenait, car le bonheur de Max faisait le sien. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas aider Chloe, ne serait-ce que pour éviter à Max la tristesse de savoir sa petite-amie en détresse lors des résultats des examens, avant de l'entendre dire que Warren avait raison, elle aurait du travailler un peu plus.

-Toute l'année, en quoi j'me suis lachée ! Se justifia Chloe. Mes cours j'ai zappé, j'me là suis kiffé  
Mes exams je vais tous les foirer. Au rattrapage j'vais me retouver. Mes parents ils vont m'exterminer, me dilapider, j'vais me faire démonter. Mon été je vais le passer à bosser, c'est dans mes cours que je vais me baigner !

Face au silence de Warren, elle se résigna.

-C'est plié j'ai pas mon BEP, mon BEPC, ni mon bac français ! J'ai pas le bac, ni ma première année !Et en plus j'sais pas chanter !

Le jeune homme observa son portable, interloqué. Chloe venait de péter un câble ou quoi ?

-C'est pas grave. Finit-elle par admettre. Je serai accompagnée ! J'ai des potes chanmés !Des surdoués ! On fera mieux, ouais, c'est promis juré.

Soupirant, Warren finit par accepter de lui laisser ses cahiers, et dans le cas où elle redoublerait, il lui offrait son aide. Chloe rit avant de conclure, défaitiste mais réaliste :

\- Rendez-vous à la rentrée !

 **FIN**


End file.
